Melanie and Carly's Life
by Agent Tweety Bird 1998
Summary: Carly is special needs and living with Maria Shay, Steven Shay, Spencer Shay, and Melanie Puckett and Sam is living with Fredward Benson, Marissa Benson, and Leonard Benson. G!P
1. Summary Three-Icarly

Summary Three: ICarly

Carly has penis and the size of the penis is 18.8 inches long and 18.8 inches wide. Carly is dating Melanie Puckett and Sam Puckett is dating Fredward Benson. Carly owns cock locker giganticus giant inflatable dildo 10 inch, bondage set in red, egg vibrator, vibrator rabbit, anal beads, inflatable vibration butt plug, ben WA balls. Melanie lives with Carly and Sam lives with Fredward at Bushwell Plaza. Carly has classical autism and cerebral palsy, and schizophrenia. Carly's bag is VitalPak Medical Backpack and it holds medications and diapers. Carly is incontinent in both pee area and poop area, and wears Abena Abri-Form diaper. Sam is incontinent in both pee area and poop area, and wears Abena Delta-Form Diapers. Fredward Bensons owns cock locker giganticus giant inflatable dildo 10 inch, bondage set in black, egg vibrator, vibrator rabbit, anal beads, inflatable vibration butt plug, ben WA balls. Melanie and Carly lives in apartment 8-C and across the hall its Sam and Freddie in apartment 8-D. Carly takes clozaprazine and olanzapine with psychotherapy and psychosocial therapy. Clozaprazine and olanzapine with psychotherapy and psychosocial therapy treats schizophrenia. Carly's diapers are level 4 adult diapers of Abena Abri-form and there are very thick diapers. Carly's erection will be bigger and when it is bigger and the size is 19.8 inches long and 19.8 inches wide. Carly is very horny every day and needs to have sex every single day. Sam is very horny every day and needs to have sex every single day. Carly has persistent genital arousal disorder and Sam has persistent genital arousal disorder. Freddie has persistent genital arousal disorder and Melanie has persistent genital arousal disorder. Melanie takes sure that Carly has taken her medication and make sure that Carly has a new diaper. Carly and Melanie are very kinky and their kinks are age play, rough sex, wet diaper, and messy diaper, and Mommy Kinks and Daddy Kinks. Carly plays one month old baby when during age play and Melanie breastfed Carly. Carly is one on one teaching in school and school has medication at school for schizophrenia. Melanie is one of thy best of girlfriend because Melanie is very relaxed and patient. Carly needs peace and calm room to go to when upset or frustrated. Melanie makes sure that Carly does her homework and school work done. Melanie plays two years old when playing age play and the room is sensory room near ICarly Room. Melanie is incontinent in both peeing area and pooping area so she wears diapers. The brand of diapers is Molicare Super plus Adult Diapers. Carly will sometime will be playing Daddy and Melanie will sometime will be playing Mommy. Steven Shay and Maria Shay, and Spencer Shay are still alive and lives with Carly Shay and Melanie Puckett. Marissa Benson and Leonard Benson are still married and lives with Fredward Benson and Sam Puckett. Maria and Marissa are bestfriends and Marissa act like aunt to Spencer and Carly. Carly is in Ridgeway Junior High School, and Sam is in Ridgeway Junior High School. Freddie is n Ridgeway Junior High School, and Melanie is in Ridgeway Junior High School. Carly has wheelchair and the name of the wheelchair is Invacare TDX SP. Invacare TDX SP has butterfly harness, lap belt, foot positioners, and desk attached. Carly is 5'11 tall and Melanie is 5'10 tall, and Freddie is 6'0 tall, and Sam is 5'9 tall. Spencer is 6'1 tall, Steven is 6'0 tall, Maria is 5'5 tall, Marissa is 5'6 tall, and Leonard is 6'1 tall. Spencer is one that put Carly into her wheelchair before leaving the apartment to go to school. Carly has sensory bag and noise cancelling headphones, chewy toys are in the bag, and also in the bag is sleep mask, and favorite book, fidget spinner and fidget cube.

 **The end of summary three: iCarly.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly except for any characters that I make up. Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider owns ICarly.**


	2. Chapter one: age play in Carly's bedroom

Chapter One: Age Play in Carly's Bedroom

At 6:00 am, Carly woke up and at 6:30 am, Melanie woke up today in a good mood. At 7:00 am, Carly is eating breakfast and has bottle of breast milk. Today is Saturday and Melanie changes Carly because the diaper is full of pee and poop. Age play will start at 1:00 in the afternoon because 9 is ICarly segment. At 8:00 am, Sam and Freddie come over and one more hour until ICarly. At 9:00 am, Carly said I'm Carly and Sam said I'm Sam and our guest is Melanie Puckett. At 10:00 am, Carly and Melanie, and Sam are singing one of their favorite songs. At 11:00 am, ICarly segment is over because their website will be shut down for rest of day. At 12:00 pm, Carly, Melanie, Sam, and Freddie were called down to Kitchen to eat Lunch. Sam and Freddie go across hall into Freddie and Sam's apartment. At 1:00 pm, Carly is going into her bedroom with Melanie and Melanie changed Carly into baby clothes for adult. Carly need new and clean diaper and Melanie changed diaper into new and clean one. Melanie started breastfeeding Carly and Carly is falling in sleep. Carly needs clean per of clothes different one more hour. Melanie is pumping breast milk to have when Melanie is training. Sam and Melanie are on still same team for basketball. Sam is point guard and Melanie is center on the basketball team. Melanie is goalkeeper on Ice hockey and soccer teams. Sam is quarterback on Football team and pitcher on Softball team. Carly is on wheelchair basketball team and is point guard. Freddie is on baseball team and is pitcher, and running back on football team. Spencer loves watching Carly plays wheelchair basketball. Melanie loves watching Carly plays wheelchair basketball. Sam and Freddie loves being with their friend Carly to watch her play wheelchair basketball. Carly and her team win the game out of 25 to 13 points, and Carly and her team is going championship game. Melanie, Sam, and Carly are going camping with Freddy and Spencer and Melanie is sharing tent with Carly, Sam is sharing tent with Freddy. Spencer is sharing tent with his girlfriend when she goes camping with ICarly gang and Melanie. Sam and Freddy has one blue two person tent, Melanie and Carly has one purple two person tent, and Spencer and his girlfriend has one yellow person tent. Carly has her wheelchair is in van so it does not get ruined.

 _ **The end of Chapter One: age play in Carly's bedroom.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly except for Spencer's girlfriend. Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider owns iCarly.**_


End file.
